


The Name Of The Game

by tricodeku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam doesn't really like Keith, Crushes, Galaxy Garrison, Hotels, M/M, Mentor Adam (Voltron), Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Multiple, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sharing a Bed, Shiro is a good mentor, Soft Boys, Swimming Pools, double dates!!, what are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/pseuds/tricodeku
Summary: When Adam becomes James' mentor, Keith is forced to hang out with his rival and he really, really doesn't want to.





	The Name Of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out my fic! ^_^ This was first inspired by my art of Adam and James (https://twitter.com/tricodeku/status/1107399768479842305) and it just kind of took off from there! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Lily James/ABBA's 'The Name Of The Game' which i think fits jeith perfectly!!

Adam sighed as he locked the door to his classroom. It was the end of the day, and he was supposed to be meeting with Shiro for a late lunch. He pulled his bag around his torso, heading to search for his boyfriend who he had missed the whole day. As he rounded the corner near the teacher's lounge, he spotted him, along with that begrudgingly familiar head of wild, black hair.

Keith. He was standing too close to Shiro for his liking, probably gazing up at him in that awestruck manner he always did when he thought no one was looking. Adam couldn't see from this angle anyway. Shiro was smiling down at him and talking about something, looking happier and more relaxed than Adam had seen him in a few months.

Ever since he took the little brat under his wing, the Garrison's top pilot had done nothing but want to spend time with Keith, probably training him to take care of those anger issues Keith was getting famous for.

Adam couldn't say he wasn't jealous, because he was. Shiro would sometimes forget about dates with him to go bike racing with Keith, sometimes completely blowing him off. It irritated him a little, not understanding what Shiro saw in that little troublemaker. But Adam supposed that Keith wasn't so bad, if he made Shiro so happy.

He wondered what it would be like to have a little protege of his own– following him around like a puppy, taking advice from his wise mentor, looking up at him with admiration. It must be nice. He'd probably prefer his own mentee to be less like Keith though, prickly and glaring daggers into anyone's skull if you so much as looked at him the wrong way.  
  
Adam thought he would be a good mentor. Better than Shiro? It wasn't a competition, but he was surely capable. He was right next to the other on the leaderboard, if their piloting skills were anything to go by.  
  
Adam let a pout form on his face as he watched Shiro and Keith together. He was about to go back to his room to wait for his boyfriend there, when he let his eyes linger on a short head of brown hair.  
  
It was a cadet, leaning over the school water fountain, holding a bag of what he assumed was ice over the side of his face. The melted ice dripped through the flimsy plastic bag and paper towel covering it, small trickles going down the fountain.

After a few seconds, he belatedly recognized the kid as the cadet who got the second highest score on the sim trials, right after Keith: James Griffin. From what little he knew of the cadet, he knew for a fact that he had potential, coming so close to beating Keith in their first sim run a few days ago. It must have been hard for him, to be second best.  
  
As he stood upright, Adam caught sight of his wound, which was a nasty purplish bruise planted right over his right cheekbone. Adam internally winced, feeling his stomach do a weird flip. The bruise was a strange contrast to his hair, which was perfectly combed back, except for his bangs. Just from his grades and demeanor, he didn't think he would be the kind to get in a fight. Adam wondered what had happened. He had a sudden, strange urge to help the boy, standing alone with a painful bruise, trying to lessen the pain of it in vain.  
  
Just as a light bulb had gone off in his head, Adam realized what this kid needed. Someone to guide him, to restore that confidence, to lift him up. Someone to help him rise above and beyond his peers.  
  
And Adam just so happened to be at the right place at the right time.  
  
Forgetting about his earlier plans, he walked over to the kid, slowly as to not startle him. He touched his shoulder, and eyes quickly turned to gaze up at him. It was a strange shade of amethyst, not anything that he'd ever seen before. He could tell that the bruise made the simple action of opening his right eye difficult.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Adam said softly, with a concerned look on his face, because he was. "That looks like it hurts."  
  
James, now aware of a superior officer being in his presence, immediately straightened up, so quickly that it must not have been comfortable. He looked somewhat surprised that Adam was asking about him.  
  
"Mr. Wilson, I – it's fine, it's just a scratch."  
  
This made Adam smile, and he lightly patted the kid on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's get you something better than that wet paper towel." He said, letting a very confused James follow him on his own.

* * *

Adam and Shiro's shared room was big, equipped with a lounge, small kitchen, large bathroom, and a bedroom. It was just one of the not-so-small luxuries of being one of the two top pilots in the Garrison. He couldn't remember the last time someone that wasn't himself or Shiro visited their room. As he sat with James on the kitchen's island, his legs dangling from the tall stools, it made the white and orange walls of the Garrison seem less bleak, and more domestic to the experienced pilot. 

He watched as the kid drank his hot chocolate, already looking far happier and relaxed than he had a few minutes ago. Next to his chocolate, lied the ice pack Adam gave to him for his cheek.  
  
"Good?" Adam asked, handing him a napkin so he could wipe his mouth when he was done.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Wilson. I've always wanted to see what the teacher's rooms are like. Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" James suddenly looked nervous, brows furrowed as he held the mug tightly in his hands.  
  
Adam gave a wave of his hand.  "It's okay, it's not like we're breaking any rules. And I'm sure Takashi– I mean, Officer Shiro – wouldn't mind."  
  
At the mention of his name, James' eyes went wide in awe, and something else Adam couldn't decipher.  
  
"Mr.Shirogane? Is this his room?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, the legend." Adam grinned as he reached for a frame near the counter, and he handed it to James.  
  
It was a photograph of Shiro and himself in their flight suits, outside in the Arizona heat. It was taken right after having done some drills together. In the picture they were tired and sweaty, but a large smile still graced both of their faces. Adam was even giving Shiro bunny ears.  
  
Adam watched, amusedly, as James' jaw dropped, looking genuinely amazed at the photo of the pilots.  
  
"Wow...it must be so cool to be able to fly by his side."  
  
"You have no idea," Adam said fondly, taking the frame when James gave it back. He suddenly noticed James looking upset, gaze downward, and fingers fiddling with the mug's handle.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. "Is your bruise hurting?"  
  
James shook his head. He didn't seem like he wanted to say anything. A part of Adam desperately wanted to know what was on his mind, but he didn't pry.  
  
Instead, Adam gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Okay. You know, I've been looking at your sim results, and I've gotta say, I'm impressed."  
  
The brunet's eyes shot back up, eyebrows raised in alertness.

He kept going, pulling out his orange data pad. "They kind of remind me of mine when I was your age. At this rate, you'll beat my old records if you keep it up."

He smirked, and James' smile came back in full force.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
Adam chuckled at his excitement. "I do. You've got a lot of potential James, I know it."

The kid looked ecstatic.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot, coming from you." He said it honestly, and Adam could tell.  
  
"If you want, I could give you some pointers, maybe show you all my old tricks. You seem like you could pull them off. Would you like that?”

James nodded eagerly, eyes bright with excitement.

"Maybe we can meet up to talk about it. Here's my card so you can text me." He handed James his Garrison business card, and he looked like he was on cloud 9.

"Thank you, Mr. Wilson, sir! I'll do my very best."

James looked down at the card with great interest, and Adam couldn’t help but smile warmly. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his pinging comm. He brought it to his face, and he saw it was a call from Shiro. Shit. He was so caught up with James he forgot to call. James peeked over at it, and he went to stand up.

"Should I leave?" He asked quietly. He was so polite.

Adam reached for his bag as he stood up, a sorry smile on his face. "Actually, I should be going. I just remembered I'm late for something."

James nodded in understanding. As they headed to the door, he thanked him again for the hot chocolate and ice pack.

"Just Adam is fine, you know."  
  
James looked confusedly at him for a second, but then he smiled. "Okay...Adam." He said, tasting the word on his tongue.

Adam couldn’t help but grin.  
  
That night, in his excitement, James didn’t get an ounce of sleep.

* * *

 The next week and a half, James and Adam's time was spent on study dates, in the library, and eating lunch together. Adam once even took him to the observatory in Plaht City, much to his delight. And if he bought him a handheld telescope to make him happy, he didn't say a word to Shiro about it. One day, he decided to change it up, when his boyfriend questioned where he had been running off to without him. Adam felt a smugness in his veins at Shiro's concern. He missed him worrying about him like this, pulling him away from work when it was too much, or checking to see if he'd been eating enough. Most of the time, he was the one taking care of the other, so it was a nice change of pace. Not that he minded taking care of Shiro.

When Adam finally told him about James, he could tell Shiro was shocked, by the way those thick eyebrows flew into his hairline. He pretended to not be surprised, but failed adorably.

"Griffin?" He had said, as if trying to wrap his head around Adam mentoring someone. "I didn't even...think you would want to–"  
  
"What? You tutor Keith, it's the same thing." He replied, not unkindly.  
  
"No, yeah I— I think it's great, Adam." A smile curled on his lips, and he looked surprisingly pleased now. Shiro leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, which Adam accepted eagerly.

"So, are we still going to Plaht on Friday?" Shiro asked conversationally, still leaning into him. They were on the couch of their shared room, which was luckily big enough to hold the two of them comfortably.  
  
Adam frowned as he bit his lower lip.

"Actually, I just remembered I had plans with James, I'm sorry." And he was. Mentoring James had taken time out of his schedule, and it only left some time to spend with Shiro, when he wasn't mentoring Keith.  
But he seemed to understand, and they rescheduled for Saturday. Because of their busy Garrison lives, they decided it would be more convenient to have them both spend time together, with both of the teenagers

This is what led to all three of them being here, having lunch together at the almost too-small Garrison table. If he was honest, Adam wasn't very keen about having Keith sitting with them, but he figured if he had Shiro and James with him, it wouldn't be absolutely chaotic

He was wrong.

As Keith approached their table, looking up from his orange comm (probably borrowed from Shiro), a pout formed on his fifteen-year old features. He stared at Adam and James, slowly, as if trying to connect the dots in his head of what was happening. It would have almost been amusing, if he wasn't looking at them like they were intruders in his home. Which they weren't: Adam had a right to eat with Shiro just as much, if not more, than Keith. At least that's what Adam told himself, as he stared right back at him.

Keith was the one to break the connection, looking to the side, and then Shiro.

"What's going on?" He asked him, tentatively sitting down in the empty space in front of Shiro and next to James, who slightly turned his head away, being suddenly very interested in his food.

"Hey Keith. I thought Adam could eat with us today. You don't mind, right?" Shiro said, giving him a soft, pleading look. The same look he'd give Adam for the last cookie or brownie at breakfast.

Keith seemed to think about it for a little bit, and then he rested his arms on the table in front of him defensively.

 "No," he muttered. Oh, he certainly did.

The air around them suddenly felt very tense, and Adam was sure the others could feel it too.

"Is everything alright?" Came Shiro's voice, ever so concerned for Keith. He side-glanced at Adam. "Keith, I thought you were going to remember what we talked about."  
  
"He doesn't deserve it."  
  
Keith voice was cold, and almost too low for him to hear. For a second, Adam wasn't sure he was meant to hear it at all. Maybe he wasn't. Keith's gaze was fixed down, and Adam could tell he was uncomfortable. His words got James' attention.  
  
"Deserve what?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes towards the shorter teen, in skepticalness or confusion, Adam didn't know.  
  
But then out of nowhere, Keith abruptly turned to James, mouth downturned in a familiar scowl. _"Why don't you go back to your preppy group of friends?"_

It wasn't a request.  
  
_"Keith,”_ Shiro tried to say, but was ignored.  
  
At this, James rolled his eyes, and he picked at his mashed potatoes with a fork. "You're such a drama queen."  
  
"I wasn't the one spreading rumors about you!"  
  
"That wasn't me!" He insisted.  
  
Watching the scene, Adam confusedly tried to pick apart their conversation. He had never seen James act so irritated before. Clearly, something had happened between him and Keith. What did he do to James?  
  
Trying to disband what he feared was the start of a fight, Shiro reached a hand over Keith's arm. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said, eyes big and puppy-like.  
  
The younger slumped in his seat, once again averting his gaze from James, who did the same. It was like they suddenly remembered who was sitting with them.

There was a few seconds of peaceful silence, until Keith opened his mouth again. "Is this gonna be a daily thing now?" He asked, staring straight at Shiro with knitted eyebrows.  
  
Beside him, the Garrison's star pilot gave him an incredulous look.

In his defense and for James, Adam retorted, in a voice that sounded angrier than he felt. "Is that going to be a problem?"  
  
"You know, I'm not so hungry anymore," Keith said, despite not getting a tray. He quickly got out of his seat and started walking away. Shiro tried to hold on to his arm, but he was too quick. Adam gently grabbed Shiro's shoulder before he too, could leave.  
  
"Hey, mind explaining to me what's going on?" Adam said, and Shiro's head whipped back to him.

Cadets around them were facing their way now, whispering about the commotion that was unfolding in front of them.

This was probably better dealt in private, he decided.

Adam turned back to James, and he seemed mostly unbothered, still eating his food quietly like the well behaved kid he was. As he stood up, they shared a look, and he gave James his last gingersnap cookie to make it up to him for leaving.

* * *

Adam gripped the bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. He hadn't known about the incident with Iverson. He had wondered where James had gotten that big ugly bruise, but he hadn't directly asked about it, too afraid to pry. He wanted James' trust, and he didn't want to embarrass him.

 Now he probably felt insecure after what happened in the mess hall, and Adam had left him alone. He ignored the guilt of it for now, shoving it down to listen to Shiro.  
  
"Maybe this could be good for them," he said, in the middle of taking off the undershirt he wore under his grey and black uniform. Adam tried to not let his eyes linger on those chiseled abs too long.

  
It was about 9pm in their shared room, and the lights were dimmed. Most of the cadets had already been sent to their beds–and Adam made sure to text James goodnight. It was early for a normal person, but the Garrison made sure they all got enough sleep for early morning drills.

 Adam put his glasses back on his face, after rubbing them clean with his shirt. "What do you mean? Don't you think they're just gonna rip each other's throats out?" He took a sip of his drink.  
  
"No! I mean, you know how Keith is. I think it would be healthy for him to be friends with someone around his age. Besides just...me. Getting him to hang out with James could be good for both of them."  
  
Adam thought about it. Before, he hadn't really thought that Keith could be capable of hanging out with someone as sweet as Shiro. It was definitely a surprise, when he announced that he was taking the kid under his wing.

He reminded Adam of a stray cat, that cling to Shiro wherever he went. But he figured Shiro was loved by mostly everybody. What about James? He was still a bit of a hot head, sometimes saying things without thinking first, but he did remind him of Shiro at times. In the way he was too nice to everybody for his own good, and those big soft eyes that somehow got Adam to do anything for him.  
  
It was worth a shot, Adam thought. On the plus side, If he got James to be friends with Keith, it could leave him more time to be with his boyfriend.  
  
"Alright, but if one day James wakes up with claw marks all over his face, I'm blaming you." He was only half serious.  
  
Shiro laughed, and he let himself sit almost on top of Adam on the bed. His weight made him let out a small _“oof”_ as he sat down, and he held his drink tighter to his chest.  
  
"He's not that bad. You just have to get used to him." Shiro nuzzled the side of his face, and he huffed.  
  
"I did. But I still feel like he's plotting something. Something malicious."  
  
Shiro chuckled. "He's like five feet tall."  
  
"It's always the ones you don't expect."  
  
Shiro let out another laugh, more of a sigh this time, and he rested his head against his shoulder. "You're terrible, Adam." There was no heat to it.

* * *

The soft pinging of the comm roused him from his sleep, and for a second he thought he had overslept, not that it ever bothered him any other day. His pale hands groggily rubbed at his eyes, and he shifted in the comforter. He knew his roommate was already gone, like he always was on Saturdays. He didn't seem to like Keith very much, and tried to avoid him as much as possible. Which was fine with him, he had better things to do than make pointless small talk. Tiredly, Keith reached for his comm, and he was pleased to see Shiro's cheery good morning text.

_- > Hey Keith. You ready to go out? :) _

Smiling, he texted back.

_ <\- yeah. see you in 5. _

Keith eagerly got out of bed, already dressed in his day clothes and boots. (If he was going to get up in a few hours, why bother putting on pajamas at all?) He threw on his red and white jacket, and sprinted down the empty halls of the Garrison. He was making a beeline for the back exit, where Shiro told him to meet him at. As he threw open the door, though, he made an abrupt stop against his will, running straight into a someone's warm chest. It wasn't Shiro.

Nearly knocking them both over from the force, hands reflexively landed on Keith's shoulders to steady him. Concerned violet-tinted eyes looked down at him, and Keith stepped back, the hands letting him go.

He was immediately off put by the scene in front of him: James in his stupid button-up t shirt, and Adam beside him, wearing his civvies. It was weird. He had a maroon v-neck shirt on, and tan-colored pants. He watched as he leaned against the Garrison Jeep, and Shiro stood behind him, wearing his white t shirt and signature black leather jacket.

Keith understood. They had been waiting for him.

The smile on his face faltered, but he tried to not let his disappointment show too much, for Shiro's sake. The older walked up to him, laughing a little at something.

Probably at his bed head, which he had forgotten to brush his fingers through.

“Hey Keith. All set?”

“Yeah.” He muttered, and then they were all getting into the jeep, buckling up. He tried to sit next to Shiro, but he was in the front with Adam.

It wasn't fair.

Keith had been waiting all week for this trip with Shiro, and Adam and James just had to tag along last minute. Shiro had told him he might invite them initially, but he kind of hoped he would have forgotten. Was that wrong of him? Keith sighed. He knew Adam didn't like him, since the first day they met. Behind those glasses, those brownish gray eyes looked at Keith like some sort of pest, someone not worthy of being Shiro's mentee, much less friend. As much as Adam tried to put on a nice face for him and Shiro, he knew the truth.

He thought about how Adam had chosen James to mentor. It didn't surprise him as much as it should have. Judging by their perfectionist, stuck up, hall-monitor attitude, he thought it was only meant to be. But really, of all people, _James?_ After their one-sided fight and half assed mutual apology, he had hoped of never talking to him again. Of course, the universe just had to do everything in its power to bring them together again.

He figured if this trip went as well as he thought it was gonna go, Shiro would see that they were not, in fact, compatible, and he wouldn't have to be dragged into this again. Or better yet, he would stop inviting James and Adam altogether. He didn't think his dream was too far-fetched.

Keith didn't really feel like listening to Adam's blabber on the way there, so with the help of the Jeep's slight movements and him delving deep into his thoughts, he let sleep overtake him once more.

* * *

The aquarium was large and roomy– he had never been to one before in his life, and there were families everywhere, enjoying their time walking around and looking at the different fish and aquatic life.

Keith wished he could enjoy himself too, but he had hoped to spend his day with Shiro, not doing what he was currently doing: which was trailing behind James.

Adam had said something to Shiro about not “being their babysitters” and took off with him, leaving him with the brunet, before he could even protest. They were supposed to meet back at the gift shop in an hour, after doing whatever they'd like.

Keith sighed and uncrossed his arms, as he walked faster to keep up with James. This must have been his first time at the aquarium too, judging by the way he got excited over every little thing, rushing from exhibit to exhibit. This side of James wasn't anything new to him. Since elementary, he was always enthusiastic about learning as much as he could. Keith could feel his heart rate start to pick up after climbing yet another flight of stairs. Wow, he really needed to work out more.

“Can you– slow down?” He panted, scowling at the other. Why was he even letting him drag him around like this?

James eventually did slow down, when they arrived at their destination. Keith instantly straighten up at the sight. They were inside some sort of tunnel, and all around them, all kinds of wildlife were swimming in peace. Above their heads, he could see a couple of sharks, which he thought were cool. The water of the tank made the dark hallway glow a bright blue, and it was almost pretty.

Keith let his eyes trail back to James, who was staring at the tank happily, mouth slightly parted in awe. His eyes crinkled a little as he smiled, and he put his hands on the glass, to get a closer look. James had a very childlike sense of wonderment, Keith noticed, and he couldn't help but take a deep breath in.

For a moment, time seemed to stop, and it was just them in the aquarium, peacefully looking at the fish. As he saw the way the blue light made James' violet eyes shine in the dark, Keith thought that maybe the brunet wasn't so bad.

James must have felt his eyes on him because he turned, and Keith could just barely see the fading bruise on his cheek, which was now a light brown color.

Something in Keith's stomach dropped.

As if remembering himself, he immediately crossed his arms again, and James’ smile faltered. It didn't matter because he swiftly turned on his heel, and he started walking back the way they came from. James’ footsteps shortly followed his.

“So, where do you want to go next?” He asked, a little breathless from all his running. “You wanna go to the freshwater section?”

“Not really,” Keith mumbled, suddenly feeling very irritated again.

He walked briskly, not slowing down or even knowing where he was going.

“Well, what about the stingray exhibit? I heard Shiro said it was pretty neat, you get to touch all of them and take pictures and—"

Keith's anger and bitterness from the whole week stirred in his chest, finally rising to the surface. Why was he still here? Annoyed, he stopped for a moment to face the other, cutting him off mid-speech.

“Why are you following me?” He rasped. “Go hang out with Adam or something.”

James raised his eyebrows and stopped talking, like he wasn't expecting that response. Something twinged in Keith's chest.

He spoke tentatively. “But...he's with Shiro, and—”

“Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be your friend.” Keith snapped, not really meaning it.

Before James could respond, he stormed off, trying to forget the hurt look in those violet eyes.

James didn't follow him.

* * *

While searching for Shiro, Keith had foolishly forgotten he didn't know what time it was, because James was the one with a watch. He kept going, though, and as he ran, his anger seemed to dissipate into nothing.

He finally found them at the gift shop, which meant that their hour was almost up. They were laughing about something together, and he could see Adam's hand tenderly laying on the small of Shiro's back. As Keith approached and they saw him, he removed it quickly.

Shiro put down what looked like a toy beluga, and turned to him. A bit of red dusted his cheeks.

“Hey man. You ready to go? Where's James?” Shiro looked behind him, as if he was magically gonna appear at his side.

Keith only shrugged, and he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets. “Are we gonna go eat?”

This brought a chuckle out of Shiro. “You didn't scare him off, did you?”

The younger scoffed pathetically in what was supposed to be a laugh. “No. Why would you think that?”

At this, Shiro gave him a wane smile, and he lowered his voice a little. “You've kind of been avoiding him this whole trip.” He knitted his brows together, and his eyes went soft. “I thought you would try to get along with him after he apologized.”

Besides really listening, Keith had idly started messing with the little personalized keychains that were on display. They were clear and blue, and had some sort of liquid inside, to mimic a tiny aquarium. Tiny stars and seashells floated inside it.

He sighed.

He wanted to tell Shiro that he wasn't avoiding him–that he really was trying to get along with him, but he knew it was true. During the car ride, he didn't talk to James, didn't do so much as look his way. When he offered him a water bottle, he turned it down, and shifted in his seat so he could look out the window instead. He just wanted to have some fun free time with Shiro today, but James was naggy, and stuck up, and he talked too much. Was that a bit harsh? Maybe. But he was still 60% sure that he'd been spreading rumors about how Keith was his bully after punching him.

He didn't have much evidence to back it up, but he just seemed like the type, at the time. James was friends with a lot of people, and they were nice to him, being on his side no matter what. Everyone around Keith always seemed to be against him, and James was likely no different from them.

Keith crossed his arms again, looking to the side uncaringly as he pouted.

“I just don't get why he had to come.”

“Adam wanted to invite him,” Shiro said, as if that wasn't already obvious. “I know you were excited for go on this trip together, but getting to know some of your peers could be good for you.”

He spoke cautiously, like Keith might run away any second if he said the wrong thing. But Keith only scoffed for a second time. “How? We're nothing alike.”

And they weren't. In Keith's mind, he and James were as different as the sun was from the moon.

The same bitterness and jealousy from earlier bubbled in his chest again, but before it could manifest into something ugly, a soothing hand fell on his shoulder.

“That's not true. You may be more alike that you think. I know you don't like this, and if it keeps bothering you, we don't have to do it again. But maybe you could just try.”

Shiro mentioned how James had apologized, a day or two after that he had left a big purple bruise on the side of his face. Keith hadn't paid much attention to him back then, too annoyed at the other boy to listen. But looking back now, without that anger clouding his mind, he really did seem sorry. A tiny voice at the back of his head told him that he'd been wrong about the brunet.

“I guess,” Keith finally said, and he held himself, nails just grazing his forearms. His eyes fixed on a random spot on the floor.

When he looked back up again, he saw Adam, brownish grey eyes glaring daggers into his own blue ones. His mouth was pressed into a thin, hard line, and he looked more upset than Keith had ever seen him.

His palms suddenly felt very sweaty, and Keith didn't know why.

He almost didn't notice when James came back, almost five minutes after he left him.

Adam headed to go talk to him, and he playfully ruffled his hair, which messed up its neatness.

The image of James’ hurt expression from earlier forced its way back into Keith's mind. As much as he tried to shove it down, that familiar pang of guilt coursed its way through Keith's chest and veins.

* * *

When they left the aquarium, they spent a solid thirty minutes deciding on where they wanted to go eat. Since it was almost noon, Adam wanted to go eat burgers, and he told Shiro that it was “too late” for breakfast food. His argument of it being only 11:20 didn't shake him, but he eventually lost the popular vote, with 3 against 1. The look of utter betrayal Adam gave James made Keith chuckle, and he grumpily turned the jeep around for the sixth time.

They went to a place Keith didn't recognize, which supposedly served breakfast all day long. Up until now, Keith didn't even know places like that existed.

As they got out of the car Keith didn't get the feeling that James was annoyed with him because of what happened at the aquarium, but regardless, he stuck by Shiro's side when they went in.

It was very homey place, with a lot of hanging orange lights and square wooden tables. It was Saturday, so that probably explained how crowded it was. They went to go choose a booth first, one that was secluded in the corner of the restaurant, and then got up to go order their food.

Shiro got himself some sort of sweet drink with lots of foam, Adam a black coffee, and James and Keith both got orange juice.

They got their plates, and headed for a line. Apparently you could make your own waffles here too, and he watched as Shiro worked a griddle, twisting it around with the handle and pushing buttons Keith didn't know.

When he finished, it was Keith's turn, and he stood in front of it for a few seconds, not sure what to do. They didn't have one of these in any of his foster homes, so he didn't really know how they worked. He was about to save himself from embarrassment and go eat something else, when he heard a voice behind him.

“Do you need help?”

Keith turned towards James, who had been standing beside him the whole time. He was already walking past him, not waiting for an answer.

“I…um…”

But James immediately got to work, pouring the waffle mix into the griddle. He rotated it with the handle just like Shiro had done, and Keith could only stand there and wait until he was done.

James put his waffles on a plate when they were ready, and handed them to Keith, who felt his face heat up.

“Thanks,” he rasped, gaze not really meeting his.

“You're welcome,” James easily replied, and just like that he was gone, busying himself with getting forks and napkins.

Keith looked down at his perfectly made waffles, whose chocolate chips were melting onto the plate. He hadn't even asked, but James had decided to help him.

After a whole day of being mistreated by him, he was still somehow nice to Keith.

He gnawed on his lip.

Keith didn't understand it. Usually when he ignored someone and told them to go away, they did. No one wanted to be friends with a hothead like himself.

Wasn't James upset that he lashed out at him? Was this some sort of facade that Adam forced him to put up, so he could tolerate Keith during their trip? It wouldn't be surprising.

He glumly walked back to their booth and sat himself comfortably on the cushioned seats, but paused when he heard a small _clack_ under the table.

Something must have fallen from the seat, so he leaned down to retrieve it.

As he brought the small object to the light, he could see it was a little blue keychain, in the shape of a crystal. It had stars and tiny seashells floating inside of it.

The same keychain from the aquarium.

Curiously, he flipped it, and Keith's eyes turned into saucers at the sight.

It was his own name in dark blue letters, carefully printed on the side of it.

Keith traced the letters with his fingers, not quite believing what he was seeing. Where had this even come from? Had Shiro bought it for him while he was in the gift shop? If so, why did he feel the need to hide it from him?

A figure approached their table, and Keith's gaze left the trinket, to take in a very flustered-looking James hovering over the table. His mouth was slightly parted, and his eyes flicked between Keith and the keychain.

_His keychain._

Everything suddenly clicked.

“Keith, where did you —” he started, but Keith cut him off.

“ _You_ bought this, didn't you?” He asked, sharper than he intended, and James flinched.

He stammered, and Keith had never seen someone try to maintain their composure so strenuously.

“I – I was going to give it to you when we left, but – I, it must have fallen…”

Keith remembered how nice James had being earlier with the waffles, and his possible facade. Before anything else, he needed to know if Adam was behind this or not.

“So, what? Did Adam make you buy it or something?” he asked, inspecting him through narrow eyes.

James stopped in the middle of his babble, and he arched an eyebrow, tilting his head.

“What? No! I…” He took a deep breath, not meeting Keith's eyes, like he was nervous. “I just wanted to give it to you, as a gift.”

It took a few seconds for him to process the words, but when he did, Keith's breath hitched in his throat. _What? A gift for him?_

He didn't respond, so James just took it as a cue to keep on talking.

“I know you still hate me for what happened after the… flight simulators. And I totally deserved that punch. But – I swear I didn't start the rumors about you bullying me.”

Oh, right, the rumors. The thing Keith had been so upset about for a while now. He had almost forgotten about them, but— wait, James thought Keith hated him?

Keith could only think of a few things that he hated.

For one, he hated being the center of attention, and he hated being patronized. He hated that the universe took his father away from him, and he hated that he was never coming back. But as he stared up at the brunet, with that soft, apologetic look on his face, he never would have thought about hating him for a second.

Then again, he could see why James would have gotten that impression, with the way he had been treating him. Keith cringed at himself.

“Adam said that sometimes actions speak louder than words so, I thought this could make things better between us… But, I'm still sorry. I really don't want you to hate me...”

James’ voice got quieter, and he really looked embarrassed now, the red blush he was sporting prominent against his olive skin. Keith couldn't meet his gaze, so he settled for looking down at the keychain in his hand instead.

This whole time, Keith had been so annoyed with the other for spreading rumors he knew he didn't start, and for having to share his precious time with Shiro with him.

He knew that Shiro would always be his friend, and that James joining them on their trips wouldn't change that, but he still ignored him, shutting him down and treating him like crap. And to make matters worse, James had been nothing but kind to him, because he was trying to befriend him. God, he felt like such a jerk.

Keith traced his name on the keychain again, and he clenched his jaw, feeling like maybe he didn't deserve it.

No one had ever bought something for him like this, just because they wanted to. (Except for his dad, of course.) Something so personalized, as well. Birthday gifts were a rarity in his foster homes, but even then, they were never as thoughtful as this.

Keith wanted to say that he was sorry for lashing out, for ignoring him all day, but the words didn't come out. He didn't know how much time has passed, before James opened his mouth again.

“Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?”

He looked frustrated, but the blush was still there. It was almost endearing how easily he got riled up.

After a few tense seconds, he heard him sigh in defeat, and his shoulders slumped.

“Okay, I get it. Look, if you don't like it, I can just return it to the store some other day,” he said, putting his hand out so Keith could give him the keychain.

_“No.”_

“What?”

Keith bit at his lip again, and it must have been bleeding now, because he didn't miss the way James glanced down at his mouth.

“I… I want to keep it. If that's okay,” He said timidly, as if James would take it back by force. He knew he wouldn't.

“You do?” James’ eyebrows shot up in renewed hope.

“Yeah I just…” Keith wasn't ready for this conversation. He sighed deeply, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “Look, I don't hate you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I did. I was just jealous, I guess, that Shiro invited someone else on our trip today. And I took it out on you. I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I didn't mean what I said, about not wanting to be friends with you.”

Wow, that was a lot. But his chest instantly felt lighter, even if he was terrified of what James was gonna say.

“That’s alright, I forgive you.”

Keith almost gave himself whiplash with how hard he lifted his head up.

“Really? But…”

“Yeah. I gotta say, I almost thought you were gonna hit me, I didn't expect an apology.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a shy smile tugging on his lips. His smile was contagious, and Keith couldn't be offended.

“Oh...I mean, I probably would have, earlier.”

James looked positively horrified, and he couldn't help but give him a little smirk. “I'm just kidding, you know.”

“Oh,” He laughed a little, and Keith felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He decided he liked James much better like this than when he was upset.

“So, are you gonna just stand there and eat? You're kinda blocking the view.”

James looked down at the waffles on his plate, and he took the invitation to sit down, much to Keith's surprise. When he scooted a bit closer to him, Keith didn't mind.

They talked about the animals at the aquarium, and how James had sneakily bought the keychain behind his back. He even taught him how to eat with all the many forks and knives on the table, and told him he'd learned it from a really old movie called _Titanic._ Keith wanted to see it, and James told him they could watch it together sometime, if he wanted. Keith said yes. In return, he showed him how to make swans with the napkins, which James really liked, but took a few tries to get one right.

They never noticed Shiro and Adam, hiding by the restrooms not too far away, spying on their little proteges.

Shiro held a very confused Adam back so they wouldn't be seen, almost squishing him against the wall. He looked around the corner to watch the two teenagers.

“Takashi– what are you doing?”

“Shh look! They're having a conversation.” Shiro spoke in a hushed voice, so so did he.

“Can we go sit down? This coffee's getting cold– I haven't even eaten my crepes yet.”

“We can't interrupt them, they're having a moment!” Shiro insisted, and Adam sighed, peeking over where Shiro was looking. They must have looked like idiots, hiding by the restroom while people passed by.

But he couldn't say Shiro was wrong. Keith and James looked like they were finally starting to become friends, talking easily with no punches being thrown at each other.

Beside him, Shiro grinned from ear to ear, and Adam could safely say he was a little proud too.

“You're strange, 'Kashi.” Adam said anyway, and he sipped his drink.

* * *

When they returned to their table, they ate contently, and not once did anyone argue. Adam offered James a sip of his drink, and the face he made made when he tasted the bitter coffee made them all giggle. Keith thought he could handle it too, but he stuck his tongue out in equal disgust when he tried it.

After lunch, they walked some more around the shops nearby, until they were all bone tired. Adam made sure Shiro didn't exert himself too much, and he got them all ice cream as a dessert and to cool down.

The ride back to the Garrison was quiet, without Shiro's loud pop music ringing in his ears, instead replaced by soft, even breathing. Keith and James had fallen asleep in the back seats, and Shiro was already starting to doze off. It was cute.

He had honestly thought today was going to be a disaster, but he was pleasantly surprised. If Shiro decided to go again with the boys, Adam wouldn't turn down the offer.

He wondered if this was what having a family would be like, maybe sometime in he and Shiro's future. Enjoying their time together shopping and not having to worry about Garrison duties. It was a nice thought. He knew he and Shiro's time was limited, and there were many things to worry about along the way, but right now, listening to their soft breathing above the muffled rumble of the engine, everything felt perfect, as it should be.

* * *

James lightly tossed in his bed, trying to go back to sleep, cuddling into the rough texture of the Garrison pillows. He wanted to stay there a few more minutes but he knew he couldn't be late. After a few seconds of letting his eyes adjust to the light, he got up to stretch, heading for the bathroom.

He ran his fingers and a brush through his hair, making it presentable again by adding a little bit of gel. His heart raced in his chest from excitement, and after getting dressed, he double checked everything he needed was packed in his backpack. It was only gonna be three days, but he wanted to make sure he had whatever he needed, just in case.

James turned off the lights, and he let the automatic doors close behind him. As he headed for the back exit of the Garrison, he checked his watch. Adam said he would meet him at 10:30, but being ten minutes early never hurt anybody, right? Luckily, he was already there with Shiro near the familiar Garrison jeep, Shiro sitting in the front seat, with the door pulled open.

They were talking about something, Adam hovered over Shiro, and a concerned look painted his features. Shiro, he noticed, also looked distressed, his eyebrows pulled together and hands clasped together in front of his crotch. One of his sleeves was pulled up to his elbow, and James could see some type of bracelet on his wrist, glaring brightly  in the sunlight.

Feeling like this was more of a private moment, James slowed down, not wanting to intrude. But Shiro quickly noticed him, saying something to Adam, who quickly turned to him.

He rubbed the back of his nape, giving him a half-smile.

“Is everything okay?” James asked, glancing at Shiro. He had already pulled his sleeve back to its rightful place, and it vaguely occurred to James that he had never seen Shiro without a jacket before.

“Uh– yeah, ah, Takashi just isn't feeling so well.”

James arched an eyebrow. Not feeling so well? Shiro had looked perfectly fine the other day at the mess hall. Had he gotten sick overnight? He didn't think it would hurt to ask, so he did.

“Um...not exactly. But he's fine, don't worry about it.”

James still wasn't convinced, but he dropped it. If it was something that he should know, then Adam would tell him. “Where's Keith?” He asked, changing the subject. He knew he had probably overslept. Again.

“I sent him to go get a few things, but he'll be back.”

He and Keith had started hanging out more the past few weeks, after their first trip to the aquarium together. They occasionally studied together in the library, and sometimes sat next to each other at lunch, even if they did get strange looks from the other cadets. Keith didn't seem to care, saying he was used to it, but it still made James weary. One eventful day, Keith had even tried to drag him out to the roof, but James refused, calling Keith crazy.

And then their break had started, which meant that they could do whatever they pleased. Adam had told him about an event he had to go to with Shiro which would require them to go out of town, and asked if he wanted to go too. He kept it pretty vague, but an opportunity to leave the Garrison with two of the best pilots for three days? Of course he said yes.

Initially, he had worried about cadets leaving the Garrison for a while  just like that, but Adam explained that if it was for “educational purposes” and they had the Garrison's permission, it was fine. They knew they couldn't refuse their golden boy Takashi Shirogane.

James buckled himself in the back of the jeep, and set down his backpack on the floor in front of him. The door across from him suddenly opened, and a panting Keith climbed inside, holding what looked like a beach tote, with a bunch of sunscreen and towels inside. It looked way too large on his small body, and it made James smile.

“Why do we even need all this stuff?” He asked to no one in particular, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“For the pool, obviously.” Adam said from the front, not bothering to glance back.

“Next time James is carrying all this stuff,” Keith demanded, and he practically threw the tote in the back with a concerning clatter.

“What? Why me?!”

“'Cause I already did. It's your turn.”

“What, you not strong enough, Keith?” Adam taunted, and he was grinning at Keith wildly now, his lenses shining. It only earned him a disapproving roll of his eyes from Shiro.

Beside him, Keith flushed, averting his gaze. “Whatever,” he muttered, and he let his back fall against the seat.

James reached between Shiro and Adam to put on a radio station they liked. After their last time in the car, they couldn't bear another second of Shiro's country-pop Spotify playlist. “Hey, can I sit in the front?” He asked Adam, clutching the back of his seat.

“Sure, on the next stop we can switch if you want,” He said kindly, with a smile.

“What about me?” Came Keith's voice from behind them.

“That's a... definite no. Maybe when you're older,” Adam joked in a low voice, and Shiro was quick to scold him with a smack on his arm.

“I was kidding! Ouch, Takashi.” He laughed softly, rubbing the place where he was hit. James giggled, and he sat back down, getting comfortable again for the four hour long drive.

* * *

 

The hours went by quickly, as most of them were spent playing some type of road trip games. Keith couldn't stay still, needing to stretch his legs, and ended up laying down across the two seats, his head right next to James’ lap while he scrolled down his data pad. He thought about how a few weeks ago, James would have told Keith to move, put his feet down, and sit up straight, but James found he didn't mind so much. If he was honest, he kind of liked that Keith was seemingly getting more comfortable around him.

When they arrived at the hotel, he didn't think it would be so big and fancy-looking. (At least in comparison to his own house.) There was a large sitting area with a ping pong table, an indoor and outdoor pool, and a whole separate room with a kitchen and dining area. They eagerly got their key card, and James raced Keith to go find their room first, ignoring Adam's yelling to go get their stuff from the jeep.

The room, as expected, was as nice as the rest of the hotel– it had two separate rooms with a large bed in each, a tv, and a wide balcony overlooking the trees and apartments below. James immediately went to go lie down on the mattress, enjoying its soft texture.

“How come there's only two beds?” Keith complained, when Shiro and Adam entered the room. James pushed himself up on his elbows.

“Takashi and I are gonna share one. You can take the extra bed out of the closet if you want,”

“I don't mind sharing,” James found himself saying. He knew he and Keith weren't exactly best of friends, but it couldn't be too different from sharing a dorm with him at the Garrison right? Or a sleepover. Had Keith ever been to a sleepover? The younger looked at him with wide eyes, expression unreadable. At least he didn't protest.

James noticed Adam wasn't taking off his jacket or bag, and neither was Shiro. “Hey. We have a meeting to go to, no kids allowed. You guys will be fine, right?”

“Where are you going?” Keith asked.

Shiro turned to smile at him. “Just an appointment. It won't take too long, I promise. Meanwhile, you guys can visit the pool or the lunch hall if you want. We'll be back in a bit.” He walked back towards the door, and Adam followed behind him, keys in his hand.

“I’ll leave some money so you can buy snacks. Don’t let Keith burn the place down,” Adam said with a smirk, and he winked at James, who tried hard not to smile. He could only imagine the pout Keith was sporting behind him.

* * *

 James couldn't remember the last time he had gone swimming. The water was cool and refreshing, which was a relief from the hot sun beating down on them. The few palm trees around the pool didn't help much for shade, but it did make it seem like they were somewhere fancy and on vacation. Which they kind of were, James supposed. Initially, he didn't think that Keith would be a fan of being in the water, but he took it back when he got in before him, without uttering a word or waiting for him.

“I didn't know you could swim,” He commented absentmindedly, as he sat on the edge of the pool, and brushed the wet bangs out of his eyes. Keith's head emerged from the water, and he pulled his even longer hair back so he could see, keeping himself afloat with a pink pool noodle he found. He scrunched up his nose, but didn't look upset.

“Why would you think that?”

“You grew up in the desert,” He pointed out, and hoped he didn't think he was judging him. “And that one time we went to Amaya's birthday party in 7th grade, you didn't get in.”

Keith pulled his eyebrows together for a second, shaking his head. “My dad taught me. But I didn't want to go to that party.”

It made sense, he guessed. James let a small smile form on his face as he remembered the fond memories of that day. “Why not? Everyone from our class went, and there was so much food and games and we got to go play baseball in the –”

“It’s just not my thing.” Keith interrupted. He wasn't looking at him now, a more downcast look painted on his features.

James arched an eyebrow, suddenly wondering what had prompted this reaction. Not his thing? Who didn't like birthday parties? In fact, now that he remembered it, Keith hadn't even been there for most of the party at all, because he had left early.

Nobody had really cared or noticed, or even had the kindness to say goodbye to him. Maybe because they were too busy having fun, or maybe because they just didn't want to. James regrettably remembered being one of those people. They weren't friends back then, and they didn't have to be, but he still felt a knot start to twist in his stomach at the memory.

Keith still looked upset, so he shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. “Hey, it's cool, I know not everyone likes parties,” he coughed, running a hand through his hair.

Keith gave him the tiniest smile, and his stomach twisted in something else he couldn't quite identify.

After that, they raced each other in the pool a few times, until James’ stomach started growling. They borrowed a few towels from the nice hotel staff, dried themselves as best they could, and went to go look for a vending machine. The AC from the hotel made them shiver as soon as they stepped through the doors, as well as the cold tile under their bare feet.

“Which do you want?”

Keith pointed at a packet of peanut M&M's in the vending machine, and James smiled at his sweet tooth. He inserted the dollar and pushed the button, and watched as the candy fell. Keith instantly grabbed it, tore it open, and started eating like he was starving.

James chose a bag of chips for himself, pushed the button, and watched as the chips moved, closer and closer and then —stopped. He paused, frowning at the machine. James then did what any person in his situation would do and kneeled down, sticking his arm through the bottom opening. But his teenage arms were a tad bit too short, and his fingers barely brushed against his prize. Sighing in frustration, he got up and shook the vending machine a little, but it didn't budge.

After a few seconds, Keith knelt down to also stick his hand inside, and James sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

“What are you doing? Your arms are shorter than mine,” He said, but Keith still tried, frowning when he couldn't.

“I could kick it,” he said softly, but James shook his head.

“No, don't, it's fine, I'll just get something else from the lunch hall,” He said, exasperated. Without thinking, he put his hand on Keith's shoulder to make him move, but quickly removed it when he realized what he was doing. Keith didn't seem to be bothered by it.

He got up from the floor, and they started to make their way back to their room. But they didn't make it five steps, because in a blur, Keith swiftly turned around, and kicked the vending machine with a force that shook the whole thing.

James could only stand there stupidly as he gaped at the other, in wonderment, shock, he didn't know what. Keith could have broken the glass, he was making a scene, but he did it anyways. James found he was too startled to tell him off at the moment, and wondered if they would get in trouble for this. Keith, however, casually got the bag of chips from the bottom of the vending machine, and he thrust it into his hands.

“You're welcome,” he said, and popped another M&M in his mouth. James could just barely see the satisfied smirk tugging at his lips.

God, he was going to be the death of him.

When they entered the elevator, a nice-looking woman with a baby stood inside, patiently waiting for her right floor. James knew Keith didn't like strangers, and the lady looked harmless, but he still put himself in between them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the lady sighed dramatically. “It sucks these things don't go any faster, right?” She casually said with a smile, and James nodded to be polite.

The baby in her arms suddenly started fussing, and she cooed at it in an effort to calm it down. The pacifier in her hand slipped, and because he was raised with manners, James quickly bent over to pick it up and give it to her.

“Oh, thank you–” She grinned, and put the pacifier back in the baby's mouth, which stopped its crying. “So nice.”

Her eyes shifted to behind James, and her smile faltered. “Oh, sweetie, are you alright? That looks like a bad burn,”

James turned his head to see what she meant, only to see Keith, trying his best to avoid eye contact with the lady. She was right– across his arms where the towel wasn't covering him, the skin was pink, almost red on his pale skin, and James winced slightly.

“I have some moisturizer if you want it, I know how painful those can be,” The lady said, and started to look through her purse with her one free hand.

Keith, now unable to ignore her, stepped closer to James, probably to use him as a human shield. He didn't say it but he could tell he was distressed, and thankfully at that moment the elevator doors dinged opened.

“Thank you, but he'll be fine, I'll take care of him.” James replied with a smile, as he stepped forward. Not wanting to touch Keith's sunburn, he made to go grab his hand instead, and pulled him out of the elevator.

He made sure to let go right when they were in the hallway, and he almost missed the soft feel of his hand. The younger didn't yell at him or shove him away for it, but he could feel those inky blue eyes on him the rest of the walk to their room.

* * *

He let Keith shower first, and when it was his turn, James washed out the smell of chlorine out of his hair as best he could, until it smelled like the hotel's citrus smelling shampoo. With the help of the relaxing spray of water pattering against his head, his thoughts drifted to a ruffled head of black hair, a couple of inches shorter than himself. He didn't know why, but he kept remembering the feel of that small hand, fitting so perfectly against his own, like two puzzle pieces. He could have sworn Keith had held it back, just for a second, but it was probably his imagination. But, wait, why did he care so much?

Before he could overthink things, James turned off the shower and got dressed in more comfortable clothes: a black tank top and shorts he would usually wear to bed in the Garrison. He dried and ran a comb through his hair, and when he came back to the room, Keith was sitting on the bed in front of the TV, flipping through the channels with the remote. His hair was still damp, which made it appear even longer than usual, and he wore a white t-shirt, which was a bit too large on him. In James’ opinion, it made him look even smaller and more fragile. His arms were still red, and Keith idly scratched at them.

“How’s your sunburn?” He asked, sitting on the corner of the bed. The TV was now on a channel playing a movie James had never seen before–it looked like an old western one.

“It kinda hurts, but I'll be okay,” Keith shrugged, eyes not leaving the screen.

James looked down at his own arms. Usually he just tanned when he was in the sun for too long, so he didn't really get sunburned. He should have gotten the sunscreen from the car before Shiro and Adam left.

James reached for the backpack that he had left on the bed, and through the many essentials and clothes. When he found what he needed with a victorious _Aha!_ , he kneeled next to Keith, who asked what he had in his hand.

“It's an ice pack, to help you cool off,”  he explained, unwrapping it carefully. It was still pretty cold from that morning, even if it was in his bag the whole time.

Keith's lips twisted into a smile, and his eyes shined, like he was amused. “Where did you even get that?”

“Adam gave it to me when you punched me.”

Keith visibly winced. “Oh. Sorry,” he said dully, and clenched his jaw.

But James only huffed out a laugh. “It's fine. My face is as good as new.”

He wordlessly asked for Keith's arm, and he obliged without hesitation.

“You know I can do it myself, right?” Keith teased him, a hint of a smirk on his face. James couldn't help but return it.

“I know. But I did say I'd take care of you, didn't I?” He quipped casually, and kept his eyes on his burn.

James held his arm gently, and started wrapping the cool pack around his sensitive skin. Keith instantly sighed in relief, so he kept going.

Despite the redness, his skin was still soft, impossibly so, and smooth. From this distance, he could also smell Keith's shampoo, which smelled like something flowery, which was nice. James felt his face start to heat up. He tried to ignore the other's soft breaths, those inky blue eyes he knew were staring at him, and especially his heart, which was steadily beating faster with each passing second. James hastily made sure the length of Keith's arms were covered by the cool packs, and when he finished, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“There. All done,” he breathed, and pushed himself up with his arms. Without really thinking, he made a beeline straight for the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Keith's voice almost sounded disappointed.

James felt like his heart was gonna rip out of his chest at any moment if he stayed next to Keith any longer. But he couldn't tell _him_ that. So he stammered in an effort to come up with a lie.

“I’m...nothing–I just, I forgot–”

But before he could finish his sentence, the door suddenly beeped, signifying that someone was coming in with a key card.

He helped pull the door open, and was instantly hit with the delicious smell of food. Shiro and Adam were standing outside, holding up what looked like a couple of bags from McDonald's. Adam looked positively miserable, his lower lip jutting out, but Shiro had a bright smile on his face when he greeted him.

“Hey, sorry we're late. Since we were already out, we decided to get lunch.”

Shiro set down the food on the table, and Adam sat on the bed, opening the happy meal he had on his lap. James was immediately confused, and it must have shown on his face, because Shiro laughed.

“He tried to buy one for you guys, so that's what he got.”

“Takashi, I’m going to steal your fries.” Adam threatened, and took a bite out of his burger. Shiro handed James and Keith their own burger, and they scarfed it down. His face didn't feel so hot anymore, and for that he was thankful.

“Keith, what happened to your arms?” Shiro said, when he finally noticed Keith's damaged skin. When he got closer to inspect it, the younger only smiled softly up at him. James couldn't help but glance at Keith, who was already looking back at him.

“Just got a bit of sunburn. I'm fine now, though.”

He sipped his soda, and James forced his eyes away.

His words seemed to calm Shiro's nerves, because he sat back down. “Okay. I'm glad. Make sure to wear sunscreen next time you go outside, though.”

Keith nodded, and next to him, James heard more than saw Adam smack a hand to his forehead, and he startled. “Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to get the stuff from the car.”

“I can go, if you want,” Shiro said immediately, but Adam shook his head, already grabbing his keys.

“No, it's fine. Hey, Jamie, you wanna come help me?” He stole one of James’ fries, and slipped off of the bed. James eagerly followed him. He really needed to get some fresh air.

* * *

 “Okay, I think that's everything.” Adam closed the driver's side door of the jeep, and he tossed his duffel bag around his torso. James carried a similar one in both hands, still looking through the glove compartment on the passenger's side. They wanted to make sure they didn't leave any trash behind, or anything else they thought they would need in their room.

James took out a half-empty water bottle, and behind it, lied an old-looking bag with a napkin and some kind of container inside. Curiously, he held it to his face to further inspect it. The name 'Takashi’ was messily written on the front in black sharpie.

“What about this?” He held it up, and as soon as Adam saw it, he was quickly at his side, looking alarmed.

“Oh, that's Shiro's. I should probably give it to him,” he muttered, and he stuffed it in his pocket when James gave it to him. He wanted to ask what was in it, but something in Adam's face made him think it was probably better not to.

Brushing it off, Adam casually handed him the tote he was carrying, and James frowned, looking at it with confusion.

“Here, it's lighter. You didn't actually think I'd make you carry that, right?” Adam sported a smirk on his face as he picked up the heavy duffel bag from James’ grip.

But at the last second, he tugged on the strap. “Wait, I can do it,” he protested. Did Adam not think he was strong enough?

For a moment, the elder's expression was indecipherable, but the smile quickly returned, softer this time.

“I know, James.”

_Oh._

And he tossed the duffel bag over his shoulder, biceps flexing with the effort. James followed him as he headed across the parking lot, trying to keep up with his long strides.

“So, I saw you went to the pool with Keith,” Adam said conversationally. “Did you have fun? Meet any cute girls? Cute boys?”

James sputtered at the unexpected questions. “W-what? No! I don't– I didn't meet anyone…cute.” His voice sounded way too breathless, almost raspy.

But Adam only chuckled. His eyes were glinting mischievously behind his glasses, in a way that reminded him of Keith when he was about to do something potentially dangerous.“Hey, it's okay, everyone gets crushes once in a while, right?”

James flushed. “Right...”

Yeah, they did, but probably not on people who would punch you without hesitation. As much as he tried to get around it or just plain ignore it, he knew that he had been starting to get feelings for none other than the boy sitting in their hotel room just four stories up.

Every day that he hung out with Keith since the aquarium, James had started to like the boy more and more. When he wasn't sulking around the Garrison or angry with him, (which was rarely nowadays) Keith was soft-spoken, and unpredictable, and dare he even say: pretty. He liked his blue eyes, that messy head of hair, and those soft lips that would turn into a pout whenever he didn't get his way.  He wanted to be Keith's friend as much as he wanted to take care of him, or maybe hold his hand again. Perhaps he wanted to be more than friends. But at the thought, James mentally kicked himself. Their friendship was still so fragile and new–how could James possibly think about that?

A warm hand pressed against his forehead, stopping his tangent. “Are you okay?” Adam said. You look warm.”

“I'm okay,” James huffed, embarrassed that he'd been getting red over Keith.

He bit his lip, and they kept walking. Although he didn't want to mess his friendship up with Keith, the fantasies of being his boyfriend didn't leave him. It's not like he'd ever dated anyone before, but he saw how other couples acted in the Garrison. He'd even seen Adam and Shiro kiss once or twice. It was never more than a peck, but it used to gross him out a little, how couples couldn't keep their hands off each other. But, James figured if he was like that with Keith, then he guessed he wouldn't mind so much.

* * *

 James flipped the page of his book, as a warm body squirmed next to him. The cartoons on TV had ended, replaced with stuff too mature for their age, so Keith had been left with nothing to do. James thought he was doing pretty okay, for having to share a bed with his crush. It wasn't small either, so they fit together comfortably. Keith took a long pointed look at his book, and then huffed, seemingly amused.

"You brought a book here?" He said, incredulous.

"Yeah? So what?"

Keith shrugged, holding a large pillow closer to his chest. "Nothing. It's just very you," He said simply.

That made James look up. " _Me?"_

But of course Keith didn't elaborate, rolling again to the other side. He gave a soft hum in return.

When it was lights out, and everyone got comfy in their bed, James fell asleep easily, exhausted from the day's earlier activities. He was hoping to get a good night's rest, until a few hours into his dreamless sleep, he felt something poking at his shoulder incessantly.

James wasn't a heavy sleeper by any means, so he quickly woke up, eyelashes fluttering open. It was dark, and James could barely see the figure standing next to him. He would have gotten frightened, if it wasn't for the soft whisper of his name being called out. Keith was the one poking at his shoulder, a little too close to his face. He still had his oversized shirt on, but was wearing his swimming trunks for some reason.

James rubbed at his eye with one hand, and pushed himself up on his elbow. "Keith? What's wrong?"

His dark eyes glinted mischievously in the little light in the room, and a small smile graced his features. "Come on, get up."

"What? Why?" What was Keith talking about?

"Just come on," he whispered, and James belatedly realized that he was holding his hand with both of his, tugging him to God only knew where.

Now more awake, James put his feet on the ground, pulled forward by Keith's abnormally strong arms. "Wait–where are we going? It's like the middle of the night!" He glanced at the two lumps that were Shiro and Adam in bed next to them, certainly asleep.

"To the pool. Now hurry up!" Keith whispered, dragging him along. He tripped over someone's shoes, and Keith giggled. James was far too distracted by Keith holding his hand to think about all the reasons they probably shouldn't do this. Keith open the door quietly, and the blinding yellow lights of the hallway made him squint. James wondered what Shiro and Adam would say if they found out they sneaked out.

Keith pulled on his hand again, and they walked briskly for some time. The doors leading to the indoor pool were closed and the lights were turned off, which undoubtedly meant they were not supposed to go inside, but they did anyway. The only light came from the pool itself, which was a bright electric blue color.

Keith started taking his shirt off, and James quickly looked away, his cheeks heating up. He realized that he was still in his sleeping clothes, and didn't bring a swimsuit, or a towel.

"Wait, I didn't bring a change of clothes," He said quietly.

Keith gazed at him with a puzzled look. "You don't have to get all in, right?"

And without further delay, Keith jumped into the water, sending water splashing everywhere, making James laugh. "Keith!!"

He watched as Keith rose to the surface, reminding him much of a mermaid.

"Is it cold?," he asked, and James crouched down next to the pool, testing the temperature of the water with his hand.

He was just going to dip his feet in a little and relax, but then there was a hand gripping his, and James' eyes widened at Keith's smirking face.

"Wait– don't– _Keith!!!"_

He pulled as hard as he could, but seconds later he was engulfed in the water, which was only freezing for a second or two. James heard Keith laugh when he swam to the surface, but it quickly died down at the frown directed at him. For a moment he looked regretful, his eyes filling with worry, but before he could open his mouth, James childishly splashed water at him, and they both fell into a chorus of giggles.

After throwing water at each other and swimming for a bit, they relaxed. James had taken his uncomfortably soggy tank top off, and he lied on top of a pink floatie they found, one arm in the water. Keith on the other hand held on to a pool noodle, his cheek resting on his hand. It was a shame that they couldn't go outside and swim underneath the stars, but at least there was no gross insects here.

James shifted, clasping his hands behind his nape. "I wish I could just fall asleep here," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"You'd drown," came Keith's matter-of-fact reply.

"Or get caught. Which is infinitely worse, if you ask me."

Keith laughed at that, and the sound made his cheeks warm.

"You're kinda weird, Jamie."

James immediately opened his eyes, wondering if he had heard correctly.

_Jamie?_ Not James, or even Griffin. Jamie. Only a few people called him that, including Adam and some of his girl friends. Why was Keith calling him that now? His bewilderment must have shown on his face, because Keith looked at him warily.

"What is it?"

"...You...you called me Jamie." He said dumbly, as if that explained anything.

Keith's shoulders hunched a bit, and James instantly regretted bringing it up. "Oh...can I not? I heard Adam calling you that…so, I just thought..."

God, he was so soft and timid it made his heart ache.

"No, no, it's fine. I like it. I mean, the nickname." James said, hoping to ease Keith's worry. He saw him relax, and Keith smiled so softly at him he had to look away. That didn't help because Keith swam up next to his float, resting his arms on it.

"You know, I'm surprised you came, you're usually so stuck up." Keith said absentmindedly.

James probably should have been offended at that, but he just shrugged. "There's less of a chance of us being caught here than in the Garrison."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I probably should stop though, cause then I'll become a rugged rule breaker like you."

Keith giggled. "You think I'm rugged?" The corners of his mouth were pulled in a teasing smile.

"Not like, ruggedly handsome–well, I mean, like tough– you have like, rounder features–" He tried to emphasize his point with hand gestures, but it was futile.

Keith chuckled with a smile. "I accept the compliment, Jamie."

James was sure his face was burning now.

"Besides, I think you're rugged too."

James whipped his head in his direction, and his voice cracked embarrassingly. "You do?" He croaked.

"Yeah. In a nerdy, soft kind of way."

"Oh." James let his head fall back against the floatie. "You're breaking my heart, Keith."

He giggled. "Maybe one day."

"Yeah, one day I'll be ruggedly handsome. You just wait and see." He promised, and they laughed again.

James fixed his gaze on Keith's smiling face, which was illuminated by the blue glow of the pool. It only made his face look rounder than it already was, and to say it plainly: cuter. His damp bangs framed his face, and he noticed his hair was more blue than actually black. Who knew after being such jerks to each other in middle school, they'd be here, laughing together in peace?

Keith was sporting a strange expression. It took him a few seconds to realize he had asked him a question.

"–did you know?"

"Huh? Know what?"

"Your face turns red when you laugh."

The words registered slowly in his brain, but when it hit him, James flushed even more, slapping his hands over his face. He did _not_ need to know that.

"Wait, don't hide," Keith grinned, but James didn't listen. "why are you covering your face?" He could tell Keith was trying not to laugh just by his voice.

"'Cause it's embarrassing!" He said, peeking between his fingers. Keith didn't push him.

After a good twenty minutes in the pool, they decided it was best to head back before Adam or Shiro realized they were gone.

The chilly air against his skin made James shiver as he stepped out of the water. He couldn't put his tank top back on, since it was still wet and cold. Keith noticed, and seconds later a white shirt was being offered to him.

His shirt.

"Aren't you cold?"

"It's fine," Keith rasped. "Sorry I pulled you in."

James took the garment with a thanks and pulled it on. It was better than nothing, and he appreciated Keith's kindness. He faintly recognized Keith's smell on it and he smiled– it reminded him of the desert.

They sneaked back into their room, and thankfully, it didn't look like Adam or Shiro were awake. It would be hard to explain why they were both half-soaked with James wearing Keith's t-shirt in the middle of the night. They took turns into the bathroom putting on dry clothes, but James still kept the oversized shirt on. Keith didn't ask for it back, so he figured it was okay with him.

When he was finally dry he slipped under the covers, facing away from Keith. His own hair was gross and smelled of chlorine, but he could shower in the morning. James couldn't remember the last time he had stayed up so late in his life, and sleep was already starting to tug at his eyelids.

But then that sweet voice said his name again.

James mumbled into his pillow. As much as he liked hearing his crush say his name, his sleep schedule was already ruined, and he wanted to go to bed. "What is it, Keith?" He said, curtly.

"I have to talk to you."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"No. James, look at me."

That time, he didn't sound so sweet.

So he turned, and was met with a stern-looking Keith. James felt his entire body freeze in place, but then his scowl was gone as soon as it appeared, replaced by a shyness he wasn't used to seeing.

"I have to ask you something," he rasped.

James was starting to get more and more vexed at Keith for dragging this along. "Okay, what is it?" He said impatiently, but Keith didn't respond, only looking shyer than he had before.

James sighed. He knew it was futile to push Keith, because then they would get nowhere. He settled for a softer tone of his voice.

"What?" He whispered, violet eyes fixed on blue.

Their closeness suddenly seemed to hit James like a truck, and the brunet found himself holding his breath. There was enough moonlight coming in through the thin curtains that allowed him to see Keith's pink cheeks, and the wisps of hair falling onto his face. James wanted to brush them away with his hand.

"Do you like me?"

James blinked.

And then he blinked again.

The sleepiness from earlier had completed vanished, and James was left staring wide eyed into Keith's awaiting face. And if he wasn't blushing before, he definitely was now. Shit. Shit shit shit. What the hell was he supposed to say? He clenched his jaw anxiously. There was no hint of mocking in Keith's tone, or expression. No, Keith wouldn't joke about something like this. This wasn't a prank. Keith was staring at him and he was waiting. Had he been so obvious?

James' mind reeled in an effort to come up with something to say. The obvious answer here was yes, but of course he couldn't say that– he wanted to salvage their friendship, after all. But if James said no, he knew Keith would see right through him like he always did, one way or another.

God, this was the moment that all their progress in becoming friends would be sent down the drain, and it was all because of James' stupid crush. Keith would think he was gross and stop talking to him altogether, or additionally, tell Shiro and he'd stop inviting him on their trips too. He was so dumb for actually thinking he could try to be friends with Keith without him finding out. And that's all he ever really wanted, to be Keith's friend. But he'd always managed to mess it up–first in the Garrison, and now here. And now he'd never feel those soft hands again, or laugh with him, or do anything else with him ever again.

James' eyes stung, and he realized he was close to crying. Really? Tears? He didn't dare let them fall or let himself sniffle, already embarrassed enough for one night. He was sure there was more to come later, anyway, because right now, there was nothing James could do or say to keep Keith from finding out his true feelings. But maybe there was one thing he could do to perhaps save any scrap of their friendship: Apologize.

"Keith, I…I'm so sorry," he started. "I don't want you to think I'm weird. I don't want us to stop being friends," God, he really sounded pathetic, but he didn’t care. "I do like you, but I promise I won't be weird about it. Please don't hate me…"

James had to shut his eyes to keep his tears from falling. He didn't dare look at Keith's expression, whether he was grossed out or not–and he didn't think he would open them very soon either.

A beat passed, and no one talked. James was about to roll over in the comforter and go to sleep for the rest of eternity, when something gently poked at his cheek. He opened his eyes, which were undoubtedly red by now, and saw Keith's finger, tracing a line across his cheekbone.

"Freckles," He said, eyes following his finger like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't look upset, or grossed out, which confused James.

Hadn't he listened to a word he said?

"Did you know?" Keith whispered like it was a secret.

"Know what?" James croaked, despite himself.

"Your freckles look like the night sky."

James didn't get a chance to reply then, because black hair was tickling his face, and Keith's soft lips were being pressed at the corner of his mouth. James' heart leapt out of his throat and he stilled, even when Keith pulled back after a second or two.

"You know, you don't look so ruggedly handsome when you cry." Keith joked, the blush on his face deepening.

James was still too shocked for words, so he laughed instead, as he processed the fact that Keith didn't hate him, and that their friendship was not gonna come to an end. Because Keith _liked him back._ And nothing else in the universe mattered anymore.

That night, James fell asleep to the sweet thought of Keith's kisses.

* * *

 Adam felt the burning body underneath him shift as the door clicked, and he whined when they moved out of his reach, probably to get a better look.

"Did they just sneak out?" Shiro said, like they hadn't just witnessed the door opening and closing.

Adam only hummed, and buried his face back into his rightful spot in the crook of Shiro's neck. "Who cares?"

He could just imagine Shiro's large worried eyes in the dark. "Hey, James left too! What if they get themselves into trouble?" He was whispering for some reason, even though they had absolutely no reason to.

Adam tugged his boyfriend tighter to his chest and groaned. "They won't. James won't let it happen. Besides, are you really gonna go out there and stop them?"

"I feel like, as a good mentor, I'm obligated to," Shiro said thoughtfully.

But despite his words, he was already getting comfortable again, and he draped his arm around his back. Adam smiled into his neck. "Shh, just let them have their fun."

* * *

 The glaring sunlight coming in through the windows is what caused Keith wake up before everybody else. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have chosen the side of the bed near the balcony, but it's not like it mattered anyway. Because next to him, James was asleep, looking so soft and peaceful wrapped up in so many blankets.

His hair was tousled and fluffy, not at all like its usual slicked back style, and Keith smiled. It looked good on him. From this angle, his brown eyelashes looked so long too, and Keith had to take a moment to breathe. He really was pretty.

Keith recalled the memories from last night, and he still couldn't believe his boldness, kissing James like that. He had looked so vulnerable and sweet, though, when he told Keith he liked him. What was he supposed to do, _not_ kiss him? He didn't like it when James was sad. Plus, he was pretty sure the other boy appreciated it anyway, judging by his bright blush and surprised eyes.

He wondered if James would let him do it again, and his heart started racing in his chest. It was something he'd have to ask him later. But right now, he was sleepy and cold, so he tucked himself back in.

And if he stole some blankets so James would cuddle up to him, he didn't say a word to anyone about it.


End file.
